Electric power plants and cement factories release flue gas that contains large amount of pollutants[1-50] (carbon dioxide (CO2, NOx (Nitrogen oxides), (x=0.5, 1, 1.5, 2, 2.5), SOx (sulfur oxides), (x=2, 3), mercury (Hg) and oxides of Hg, volatile organic compounds (VOCs), soot and particulate matters (PM) along with hot steam and unreacted nitrogen to the atmosphere. The pollutants (except steam and nitrogen) cause environmental pollution and contribute to global warming[10-15]. Literature abounds on the nature, amount, the effects on health and environment of these emissions, the current state-of-the-art technologies for capturing these emissions, the cost implications to control the emissions in part or full. By studying a number of such literatures [Refs. 1-50, Refs Z1-Z33], we find that:                (i) There is no single technology that can remove/capture, with one installed equipment that can be connected as bolt-on to an industrial plant, for capture of flue gas emission components, such as mercury (Hg) and oxides of Hg, sulfur oxides, nitrogen oxides, acid vapors in general, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide from flue gas of coal and natural gas power plants and industrial plants in general;        (ii) The cost of installation of the different equipment needed for removal/capture of individual component is too high for many countries in the world to afford and even in the USA not all plants can easily be retrofitted with existing clean energy (or full emission capture) equipment, because of high installation and operational costs involved (which can be seen in the cited literature);        (iii) Even the most modern coal gasification project with carbon capture technology, known as the Kemper Project in Mississippi[Z23], which was supposed to be in service by May 2014, at a cost of $2.4 billion was still not in service and the cost had increased to $7.5 billion[Z24]        (iv) The cryogenic techniques [46,47,35,42]] investigated so far have been found to be very energy intensive and have not so far addressed the techniques of separation of various individual toxic component of the flue gas and has mostly focused on separation of CO2 at costs much higher than the state-of-the art amine technology employed for capture of CO2. These are found to be not commercially viable for large scale capture of CO2 and capture of other individual components of flue gas.        (v) The cost of CO2 capture with current state-of-the-art amine technologies of CO2 capture is still very high [41-48,50]. The storage and retrieval of the gaseous CO2 is quite tedious apart from huge cost involved, as it requires transportation of the captured CO2 to empty oil or coal fields underground.        (vi) Environmental pollution from such plants [4-7,16-21, 36,38-40,50,] is increasing globally and global warming is becoming a threat for humanity, specially, when demands & usage for and uses of fossil fuel power continues to increase globally.        Emissions of SOx (SO3, SO2), NOx (N2O, NO, NO2) causes serious health and environmental hazards[16-21, 36,38]. There are technologies developed to capture these components at the industrial plants. Such technologies, such as FGD (flue gas desulphurization, selective catalytic reaction (SCR), selective non-catalytic reaction (SNCR) and many others are highly costly[16-21, 36,38-40,50] for most of the countries to afford.        (vii) Emission of mercury from coal power plants poses serious health threats and current technologies to capture Hg from the flue gas is very expensive[1,2, 29-30].        (viii) Thus, there is a need to develop a new technology which is very cost effective and energy efficient so that one installed equipment can capture/remove all (nearly 100%) the toxic components like SOx, NOx, Hg, CO and carbon dioxide from coal power and other industrial plants such that the removed components can find industrial uses and the cost effective technology/equipment can be employed even in countries which currently do not employ any emission capture technology. Moreover, the new technology would be such that it allows capture of these items in a form or forms that can easily be stored and retrieved when needed for uses. This is where our new emission capture invention excels over all existing state-of-the-art emission capture technologies that can be retrofitted to industrial plants but at very high costs. The new technology is very cost effective with very low operational costs as it does not require any reagent/chemical and requires significantly lower energy per ton of pollutant capture than any existing technology. Moreover, our new technology captures the above items in forms that are very easy to store.        